Armagon
Armagon is the final boss of the first Quake mission pack, Scourge of Armagon. He takes the appearance of a Gremlin who has been heavily modified with powerful weapons and robotic legs, not so different to the Strogg from Quake II (who modify life forms with cybernetic enhancements to make them stronger in battle). These enhancements give Armagon the weapon capabilities the likes which have not be seen before in Quake. Armagon's Rocket Launchers allow him to devastate the player and destroy him/her within seconds and his mechanical legs give him great speed, allowing Armagon is outrun the player, easily closing the gap between the two. History Armagon replaced Shub-Niggurath as the leader of the demons of Quake when Shub-Niggurath was killed by the player. Armagon's master plan is to open the rift to destroy all life of Earth. It is the player's mission in Scourge of Armagon to defeat Armagon and close the rift. Weapons, Power and Strategies 2x Arm Mounted Laser Cannon Similar to the Laser Cannon that the player uses except its rate of fire is severely decreased and thus, this attack is not really a threat, its only real purpose is to bounce off walls and hit the player hiding behind the pillar. Compared to his Rocket Launchers, Armagon's Laser Cannon is really only to do small easy damage when the Rocket Launcher is no use. Each shot with the Laser Cannon does 18 damage, which is doubled to 36 damage when he uses both, and can fire at such speed that the player can loose 100 health in two to three seconds if he is caught in the fire. 2x Arm Mounted Rocket Launcher Armagon is notable as being the only enemy in Quake that uses the Rocket Launcher and not only that, he has two of them and can fire them in very quick succession, with a firing rate rival to the Nail Gun. Armagon is also very accurate with them and because of this, it is almost suicidal to confront Armagon is open ground, meaning it is vital to make good use of the cover provided by the pillars that surround Armagon's Lair. It is possible to get Armagon to start his Rocket attack and then quickly hide behind the pillar and force Armagon to attack the pillar, hurting him self if he is closer enough. Each shot of the Rocket Launcher does 105 damage, which is doubled to 210 damage when he uses both, and can fire at such speeds that he player can be killed outright even if he/she has full armor and picked up the Mega-health. With such power, accuracy and speed, Armagon can deal 630 damage in a single second. This makes it clear why facing Armagon in open ground is an almost impossible feat. Strategy Armagon is one of the most toughest enemies in Quake but there are a few advantages the player can make the best of to order to make this fight not too difficult. The arena is surrounded by pillars so make great use of these as cover to avoid Armagon's hellish attacks. Category:Scourge of Armagon bosses